User talk:Onteron
Hi, I like to keep conversations on the one page, so if you leave a message for me, I'll reply here; and if I leave a message on your talk page, I'll watch for a reply there. Welcome Welcome, hope you find this useful. Please remember this is still under contruction. Torg Snowflake 14:59, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks. I did play Regnum a few months ago, and had a couple of lvl 30's characters. I thought I'd come back and start again on the new server. I think this wiki should be really useful. Onteron 22:49, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi Onteron, The wiki has made huge strides in less than a month. Since we've had so much growth, we will probably need more people in positions of responsibility to guide it in the future. I am currently the only sysop, but I would to offer you and Torg Snowflake administrator/bureaucrat status on the wiki if you'd like that responsibility. Adminstrators have many edit protection functions, and bureaucrats are able to make other people into administrators and bureaucrats (thus propigating the wiki). There is more information in this . If you feel this is something you would like to take on, please let me know. G.Slack 04:38, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi Onteron, :Glad to have you onboard :) :I've changed your user rights so you should both Admin and Bureaucrat status now. :With your experience in wikis, you probably know about most of these powers and what they can do. :My own thoughts about empowering more sysops in the future is that they should be people who produced have good work on the wiki over a period of time, and who have shown the ability to reach consensus and work with others. There alot of people who are knowledgeable about Regnum Online who wouldn't necessary make good wiki administrators. :And as we all know MMO can be pretty fractious communities, so diplomacy is a virtue. (Standard stuff you probably already are aware of).G.Slack 02:48, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ::All sounds sensible to me. Thanks! --Onteron (talk) 02:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Bot and Case Bots We wouldn't be a proper wiki without our own bot.:) I would do whatever you think works best. Case When the wiki was first starting out, we had alot of regular RO players that contributed a little bit here and there. It was hard to enforce strict style rules at that time, because we didn't want to discourage anyone from helping out the wiki. But now that the wiki has its footing and regular and conscientous contributors, we should probably go ahead and start trying to follow case rules. However, we probably should discuss what kind of case rules an MMO should use. There are alot of spells with names like "Tear Apart". I have been capitalizing both letters, because this is how Wikipedia seems to work (eg: "Wikipedia:'Salem's Lot" the novel by Stephen King). If this is the case, there would probably be less titles to correct. G.Slack 03:48, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Manual of Style Using only the pre-existing Regnum_Online_Wiki:Manual_of_Style sounds good to me. We should probably delete the old one once wer'e done with it.G.Slack 00:43, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Guides Any word on the custom namespaces we were discussing for Guides? Just remembered hadn't heard anything in a while.G.Slack 00:46, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I haven't forgotten it, it's on the todo list :) I was gonna start a thread on it in our forum sometime soon. I'd had some more thoughts on it but, together with the rules for article titles, I waa trying to look around other wikis and see what they did. Do you have a stack of stuff you're wanting to put on the site? If so I'd say just put the articles in your userspace for now, and we'll sort out where we want them to go in the next few days. --Onteron (talk) 20:44, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::I've now started a forum thread at Forum:Extra namespace --Onteron (talk) 02:31, 20 October 2008 (UTC) New Stylesheet I have put together the basic form of the new stylesheet at User:G.Slack/monaco.css. To try it out, you'd obviously need to copy it, and also check Slate under skins at . I think the style is bright, and not too busy or slick. Articles are still written in black on (off-) white. Hopefully, people should be able to spend alot of time on the site without getting tired eyes. It also mirrors the RO colours. One thing I could not do was change the header highlights on the first page (the light green and blue shading on "Contents", "Featured Articles" etc.). You need to edit the Header templates to do this, and I could not do this in a sandbox. If we still want header highlights, I would probably do them in a mild gray. G.Slack 04:54, 6 November 2008 (UTC) :I added a few more tweaks. Changed the black menu headings to a very dark red that better compliments the style. The links and icons at the very top (My Talk, Watchlist etc.) have been changed from orange to the cream colour used elsewhere. The wiki logos will have to be changed with an image editor. :Links and headings still need to be changed in the article pages from blue and green to something that goes with the style better. G.Slack 23:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'm thinking we really need to get some more people's opinions/help on this, like Torg, & Narrathos. I don't mind too much though the darker shade of brown you changed my stylesheet to. Onteron (talk) 00:05, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds good to me. Big changes like this should be discussed in terms of colour, layout etc. before time is spent designing a prototype. The Spanish wiki style sheet is probably one of the best, if not the best on the gaming Wikia site. G.Slack 03:19, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Sites for Spell Information The Spanish wiki is adding some spell information. There is also a French Wiki, that has many of the spell info listed as well. (The German site doesn't seem to have this info). G.Slack 03:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll check it out. Onteron (talk) 17:24, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Editing the skill template On aura spells that affect allies, it might be more explict to add "Buffs to self and/or allies" instead of just "to self". (Though this is usually implicit in the spell description). I would have done this edit myself, but I couldn't find where I would change the template code. Where exactly is this done? G.Slack 03:22, 9 November 2008 (UTC) The marksman skill Recharged_Arrows seems to complicate the template some more. This spell's duration is infinite until cancelled (according to the description on the marks page), and according to the French wiki, once cast (which has a per level mana cost), each arrow shot costs 25 mana. Could we add a second row to mana cost that allows extra, freeform mana costs to be added? And how should endless spells be entered in duration (I assume there may be more of these)? G.Slack 00:41, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I don't know if there is a category for "Area Skills" now, but it might be helpful to people if we could add one, and they could locate the AoE's for their class quickly. G.Slack 01:14, 11 November 2008 (UTC) :Re: Recharged Arrows, it's an "activable" skill. We've got a (brief) article on activable skills, and you can see the discussion we had on them on the talk page there. As far as I know still, the only skills of this type are the marksman's Recharged Arrows and Focus, and the knight's Protector. The marksman's skills don't have a duration, but the knight's one does. That info should probably be included in the article. :All the other things can be sorted too, but first I just want to deal with something that's bugging me now: are we right to be calling these "skills", when actually in the game they are mostly called "powers"? They're occasionally called "spells", "skills", or "abilities", but the window for casting them is called the "Power Book", and the trainer window is titled "Disciplines and powers", with its bottom section titled "Powers" and with the text "distribute your points into desired power"? ::Onteron (talk) 17:56, 11 November 2008 (UTC) PS will you be back on the IRC channel? :) ::Okay, thanks for the info on Activable skills, that sounds reasonable ::Powers vs Spells vs Skills: I am not sure exactly what is the proper usage vs what is community usage. I could ask about this in the forum, and we can take what is said into consideration perhaps. We should probably try to have this consistent in titles and so on, but in general text using them interchangeably might be okay as this is what people seem to do. ::I will be off irc for a little while. I have limited time at the moment, and in these circumstances asynchronous communication usually works best in making sure I get the most done (though it might take a little while longer). I should probably be back once things lighten up. G.Slack 04:03, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah the term used in general text doesn't matter too much, I was thinking mainly about the category names, which currently use the term Skill. I'll carry on for the moment and try to get those other changes into the template. I worry too much about trying to get everything done in one edit, which I really shouldn't. Onteron (talk) 23:02, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Going back to your first two questions: I think the buffs table just says "Buffs" atm doesn't it? What I was thinking was, we could add an extra parameter to the template: "affects", in which to put: who the spell affects. It would have the options: "None/Single Enemy/Enemies/Single Ally/Allies/Self + Allies/Pet" -- I think that covers all the spells. Then we'd display that field in the top section of the article, to make it really easy & explicit for the reader, and the other tables like "Buffs" could then modify their titles to whatever is appropriate for the spell. And Recharged Arrows: I've added the extra mana cost line. However I found that the information from the french wiki was incorrect, so we should be careful of this. :Onteron (talk) 23:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Sounds great. I will check on Recharged Arrow. This is another busy time for me, but I am going to try and start on the Warrior skills now that regnumzg is back up. New skill template is very clear and looks good. G.Slack 05:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Debuff Info Not Displaying Not sure why this is happening, but debuff information in a few of these archer/marksman skills is not displaying, even though it has been entered: Seeking_Strike, Distracting_Shot, Confuse. There may be more, but these are only a few I have checked. Can you see anything that would cause this to happen? G.Slack 23:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Will look into it now. Onteron (talk) 23:38, 13 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for catching that, it was from a change I'd just made. Should be fixed now. Onteron (talk) 00:04, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for investigating. Works like a charm now! G.Slack 02:42, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Very strange editing result I just tried to make Montsognir City's Trainer (Alsius Mage), but the information text I put below the title appears as " L10, ". I'm pretty sure I have the syntax right, maybe I'm missing something. -Thank you for resolving this. ;) --Texan :Hi, I was just writing this reply :) Sorry about that, it was because of an issue the software has with apostrophes in page titles. I've fixed it now. :Thanks for adding quest articles. This is something that I've been doing a bit of as I've been going through the game, but it hasn't been a site priority yet, and so the design of the articles & template hasn't had much community scrutiny. I have one or two ideas on changing the specs for the parameters, but don't worry about that for the moment. :A couple of extra things: we're now trying to go with title case for articles rather than match the case used in the game, because NGD's casing is really inconsistent. So: "Family Zoo" rather than "Family zoo". Since most of the quest names are title case it's not much of a problem. Also, you don't need to add the categories, since they're added by the template. :Thanks again for editing --Onteron (talk) 17:00, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::That was actually my first thought on the problem, the apostrophes, but since I saw it on other quests without any problems... ::For now, I think just getting the information up is most important. I used the code from other quests to submit these quests. I'll definitely keep these things in mind from now on when submitting information. Thank you again. --Texan :::It sounds like you're going to be a great help here. I don't know if you might find it easier to copy the template code from Template:Quest or use the quest creation box there; it's up to you. :::The reason other articles worked with apostrophes is because they used the syntax to enter the name. This converts apostrophes into html codes, so if for example you look at the article Baldrik's Secret, the name parameter there has the value Baldrik's Secret. However it should really be made to work either way, and with the fix i've just applied it now will. :::And just one more thing, you can sign your posts by using four tildes (~~~~) to give both your name and the date/time. Onteron (talk) 17:25, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hiatus Hi Onteron. I have to take a hiatus from Regnum for at least a month. During that time I will not be able to contribute to or moderate the wiki. If you and Torg are ameniable to it, please take over the conensus decision making for the wiki, including speaking for the wiki on the Official forums (which all admins have the authority to do). If you feel you need more admin support, please go ahead and make new sysops/bureaucrats as you see fit. Also please do not hesitate to do whatever you think is necessary for the good of the wiki. I know it will be in good hands. See you soon. G.Slack 07:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :OK mate, thanks, we'll at least keep it ticking over. Best wishes to you. --Onteron (talk) 16:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Incomplete submissions allowed? Hi Onteron, Sorry, I haven't had much time to play Regnum recently. Part of the problem is that I want to submit quests to the wiki, but each quest takes a LONG time to complete. I usually leave plenty of quests unfinished because I run out of time for the day. So is it all right to submit quests incomplete on the wiki. Can I put the title and "(To be completed)" or maybe some info that I complete and then "(To be completed)". Either I will complete it later when I have time, or maybe someone else will beat me to it. Just knowing that there's a quest at that level and who to get it from will help tremendously anyway. Besides, most of the info needed is already listed in the quest. How about it? VashTexan 18:53, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Sounds fine. Yeah just add the who-it's-from, xp, gold etc info and skip the tasks if you like. Don't worry about any sort of "to be completed" message, I'll keep an eye on them & will probably think of some standard way of doing it later. Onteron (talk) 20:12, 11 December 2008 (UTC)